


things done well and with a care

by pushkin666



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Community: lewis_challenge, Lewis Secret Santa 2012, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis took a mouthful of his wine before answering. "Because, Sergeant mine, if I have to attend this sanctimonious bun-fight then you," he poked James lightly in the chest, "as my Sergeant should be here as well."</p>
            </blockquote>





	things done well and with a care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niki_chidon (Niki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/gifts).



Robbie looked around the crowded room and sighed quietly. Despite his reservations about the evening he was actually enjoying himself - which had come as a bit of a surprise. He'd never been one to enjoy these types of parties; the room full of glittery people, all smooshing with each other, garnering contacts and future promises. 

It was probably why he'd always gotten on so well with Morse who'd also loathed event such as this, but who’d always managed to look as though he belonged. 

If it had been up to Lewis he would have avoided it like the plague but he was here on Innocent's instructions as she'd been unable to attend. When he'd protested the request... _order even_ , saying that surely DI Peterson would be a better representative for her, she'd simply smiled and pointed out that Lewis had more experience, and besides, he could take Hathaway along with him. At least that way he'd have back up or sorts. 

Actually, what she'd said was 'take that DS of yours with you. He's like a lost sheep without you and this sort of event can only help his career.'

The comment had made Robbie smile. If anybody disliked police events more than he did, it was his Sergeant. James much preferred the simpler pleasures of a pint in the pub, or chilling out at a music festival or more recently, and frequently, sharing a bottle of wine at Robbie's flat. Thinking about that and how James had over the last few years become part of his life, gave him pause for thought. James had become somebody he didn't particularly want to let go. Dangerous ground that. Robbie’s thoughts touched briefly on something he wanted but didn't think he’d ever get the chance of having. 

This evening was to welcome the new PCC of Thames Valley into their midst, which is why he'd been told to be on his best behaviour. This in essence meant he was not to voice his opinions on the creation and appointment of the Police and Crime Commissioners.

"Sir." Hathaway’s soft voice startled him a little out of his reverie, as did the touch on his elbow. "Here." Hathaway gave no indication that he'd surprised Robbie, instead passing him a large glass of red wine. "I thought you'd prefer this to the champagne. I know how much you enjoy 'fizz'." He grinned and Robbie couldn't stop himself from grinning back. 

"You know me too well," he answered. Which was true. In some respects Hathaway knew him better than anybody else since Val, even Laura. "So... how are you enjoying yourself?" 

Hathaway pulled a slight face as he glanced around. "It's alright," he lowered his voice slightly and moved closer to Lewis, the words clearly only intended for him. "Why am I here. Sir?"

Lewis took a mouthful of his wine before answering. "Because, Sergeant mine, if I have to attend this sanctimonious bun-fight then you," he poked James lightly in the chest, "as my Sergeant should be here as well. Besides lad..." he grinned at Hathaway who really did look good in a tux, "you never know, you might make some contacts. It wouldn't hurt you to be a little more political, especially if you want a promotion at some point. You should remember that _things done well and with a care exempt themselves from fear_."

Hathaway's mouth lifted slightly at the side; a sure indication that he was pleased about something. "Shakespeare. You're quoting Shakespeare at me. Just how many drinks did you have before my taxi arrived at yours?" His voice was fond and for a moment Robbie thought he could read something else in James's eyes. Something that might match his own thoughts. His own desires. "Anyway, I'll make sure to consider that, no matter what I might do next." James reached out and touched the back of Robbie's hand. "Sir... or should I say: Inspector mine?" 

Robbie's breath caught as the energy between them changed, seemed more charged, and for a moment he forgot where they were, wanting nothing more than to answer the question that had been unspoken but nevertheless understood. It was a question that had been hovering between them for some time, after all.

"Inspector Lawrence!" The heavy slap on his shoulder nearly sent Lewis staggering and the moment between them was broken, the disappointment in James’s eyes obvious to him as he turned to greet their guest of honour. "That's Lewis, Sir, not Lawrence," Robbie corrected mildly. It wasn't as though it was likely to be remembered in any event. 

"Lewis. Right." The man’s tone quite clearly showed that he didn't appreciate being corrected. "And who is this?" he asked leeringly as he slowly looked Hathaway up and down. Robbie could feel his hackles beginning to rise at the tone and the appraising look he was giving James. 

"This is _my_ Sergeant." He placed the emphasis on the word 'my'. "Sergeant Hathaway. This is Mr Tannahill, our new PCC." He watched as Hathaway put his hand out to shake, noticing the slight hesitation.

"Pleased to meet you, Sir. How are you enjoying yourself?" The words were correct, as the tone appeared to be but Robbie could hear the dislike in James's voice, the obvious annoyance at being disturbed. Well, obvious to him in any event. It wouldn't even be noticeable to anybody else but he knew James too well. It probably was for the better they’d gotten interrupted, though. Now really wasn't the right time for them to discuss this... _thing_ that had been growing between them over the last few months; acknowledged but not yet spoken about. 

Robbie’s attention was drawn back to the conversation and he found himself looking more closely at PCC Tannahill. What he knew about the man had done nothing to endear him to Robbie. He was a politician with an infinite capacity to continually be seen on the front of the local press, always there at the right time with a sound bite, his attractive and successful lawyer wife at his side on more than one occasion. They were apparently devoted to each other but Robbie wondered just how true that was considering the way Tannahill continued to stare at Hathaway.

Robbie gritted his teeth, trying very hard not to say anything as the man moved a little closer to Hathaway. "Oh yes," Tannahill beamed, "I'm finding the evening thoroughly enjoyable. Even the champagne is excellent, which is a rarity at these sorts of events." He looked around with a slight sneer and Robbie just couldn't stop himself.

"Champagne, if you are one seeking the truth, is better than a lie detector. It encourages a man to be expansive, even reckless, while lie detectors are only a challenge to tell lies successfully," Robbie quoted, before taking a mouthful of his wine.

For a moment there was silence at his words and then both Tannahill and Hathaway turned to stare at him, the latter with a slight smile. PCC Tannahill however did not look happy, his eyes narrowing as he stared at Robbie. Robbie said nothing, just raised his glass to him. 

"Ah, how very unusual to find a member of CID who can quote the classics, although I'm not sure that quote is quite appropriate right now. Hemingway, isn't it?" His look told Robbie not to challenge him any further but by now Robbie actually couldn't care less and besides James was looking at him with devilment and pride in his eyes.

‘Oh sod it,’ he thought. It was quite clear he'd made an enemy or was certainly in the process of doing so. He just didn't much care right now. "Actually, I think you'll find it's Graham Greene, not Hemingway. Another quote that I think is quite apt for tonight would be 'Wine makes a man more pleased with himself. I do not say it makes him more pleasing to others.' Samuel Johnson," he added.

Lewis watched with interest as Tannahill puffed up like a cobra about to strike. Which was when Hathaway, thankfully, decided to intervene. "Sir," he said touching Tannahill's arm. "I think your wife is looking for you." He nodded over to where a tall elegant woman was heading toward them, a frown on her face. 

"What...? Oh, right." Tannahill looked away from Robbie before turning to James and putting out his hand. "Sergeant Hathaway, thank you. It's been a... _pleasure,_ " his voice slid over the word, eyes lingering on Hathaway. "My card." He passed his business card to James, watching as it was pocketed. He turned away and left, wending back through the crowd to where he wife was clearly waiting. 

"Political, huh?' James grinned, his eyes dancing with glee. "Is that how I should be political, Sir? I mean really, do tell, because I've never quite seen anything like that before."

"Oh, shut up," Robbie huffed at him. "Ugh, that man gives me the creeps. Besides..." he hesitated for a moment, staring up at James.

"Besides?" James prompted.

'In for a penny in for a pound,' Robbie thought. "Besides...,” he told James. “I didn't like the way he looked at you." Robbie pulled a face. Nope, he really hadn't liked that.

"Oh." James’s expression softened. "My hero," he said quietly as he took a step closer to Robbie, so close now that Robbie could feel the heat from him, smell the fresh scent of his aftershave.

"Don't be a berk." Robbie took a mouthful of the wine, enjoying the way that James was looking at him. It was almost as though they were alone in the room, an island among the loud clatter of the party and Robbie knew that things were moving forward. Probably wouldn’t be able to stop them now even if he wanted to. Which he didn’t. 

"Do you know, Sir," James’s voice dropped even further, "One of the things that I find particularly attractive, that turns me on, is intelligence. Somebody who reads and collects interesting facts, somebody who isn’t easily intimidated or taken with the trappings of power. Who doesn’t back down no matter what.." 

Oh. Robbie swallowed. "Is that so?" he asked thinking 'fuck it,' and throwing caution to the wind. "Well I can honestly say that I'm full of interesting facts, you know. And I've always enjoyed reading. Never really understood why people wouldn't read books."

"Is that right?" James murmured, eyes dancing. "Well, perhaps after this you can tell me some more interesting facts." 

Robbie nodded slightly, gaze meetings James's own. "Oh I think I can do that," he told him. "And if you're really lucky, I might even offer to show you my etchings."

James laughed at that, tipping his head back and Robbie couldn't help but stare at the long line of his neck.

"I look forward to it, Sir," he said grinning broadly at him. "Later," he clinked his glass against Lewis's and holding his eyes for a moment, seeking reassurance almost.

"Later," Robbie responded and it was a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Inspector Secret Santa 2012 over on LJ. niki_chidon asked for Lewis surprising with his intelligence and banter. I would also like to point out that PCC Tannahill is not the real Police and Crime Commissioner for Thames Valley.


End file.
